getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo King
The Voodoo King is a fictional character of the GetBackers manga series. He is the main antagonist of the final arc. Story Analysis The Voodoo King is first introduced in Volume 30, at the start of the Get Back the Lost Time arc. He is already deemed as a very dreadful person, as Yohan Kokuchouin tells his brother to restrain his outburst in front of the presence of the Voodoo King. Yohan even asks his permission if certain actions can be allowed. Later on, in Volume 31, Yohan asks the Voodoo King if he can personally kill Ban Mido, but the Voodoo King denies his request (due to Ban being one of the keys). In Volume 32, the Voodoo mentions that Heaven's Door was sealed shurt by the "contemptible" Witch Queen, showing that he harbors ill feelings towards her. Soon afterwards, it is revealed that Masaki Kurusu and his Cursed Knights are working under the Voodoo King. As they appear before him, they bow out of respect. When the Cursed Knights attempt to get into the face of Yohan, Masaki also tells them to calm down, for they are in the presence of the Voodoo King; once again, showing how powerful his presence is. But because of the Voodoo Guild's ambition, the Voodoo King got all riled up for the first time in a while, and decided to step onto the stage personally. When the Cursed Knights failed to keep Shido Fuyuki contained, the Voodoo King intervened, using a spell to knock the "Chimera Form" Shido unconscious. In Volume 35, it was revealed that around 15 years before the events of the series, Der Kaiser and Drei Ritter encountered the Voodoo King within the Beltline. The Voodooists attacked him in hopes of gaining the key to Heaven's Door. However, the Voodoo King defeated all 4 of them, effortlessly. However, Der Kaiser killed himself, and sealed the heart within his son, who was outside of the Infinity Fortress. In Volume 38, Sarai Kagenuma, the shell that binds the Voodoo King was released, unleashing the Voodoo King. He appeared before Takeru Teshimine, possessing an intense negative aura and three stigmas. It was revealed that in the past, the Voodoo King was put into two parts as a Voodoo Child; one Sarai Kagenuma, and the other, himself. The Voodoo King had encountered Takeru in the past, and Takeru attempted to take his revenge on the Voodoo King for killing his family. Takeru attacked the Voodoo King with Platnium Tonfas, which resonated with his body, disrupting his internals, only to have no effect. The Voodoo King then commenced to take down Teshimine, effortlessly. It only took one blow from his cloth, which he mentally moved, to shatter Teshimine's organs. Before he could kill Teshimine with a magical attack, Haruki Emishi, Natsuki Amon, Agi Ryuuhou, Haruki Kaoru, Sakura Kakei, and Toshiki Uryuu attacks him at once, only for the Voodoo King to kill them all with a single move. Directly afterwards, when "Chimera Form" Shido starts to erupt with power, the Voodoo King appears, and mentally pulls his heart out of his chest, killing Shido. At Ground Zero, the place where the world ends, and everything begins, the Voodoo King made his appearance for the final Ogre Battle. Before he could kill Teshimine, he was again interrupted, this time by the arrival of Ginji Amano and Paul Wan. Just as Voodoo King had declared victory, Raitei appeared, telling the Voodoo king that he didn't have the power to create, and that Raitei had created the world from his hands. As Raitei had become the Lord of Creation, in this state, he was the crystallization of pure, unlimited power. He literally wielded the power of the Infinity Fortress itself. This was the true form of Raitei. In this state, he even stated that he was capable of wiping all life from the face of the planet (However, after learning about what the Infinity Fortress was, he should be able to do much, much more than this). The Voodoo King held no fear towards the Lord of Creation's existence, and two challenged each other with energy blasts, with both being unscathed from each other's attacks. In the end, the two perfectly annihilated each other, ending the Ogre Battle. Character The Voodoo King, in the beginning, can usually be seen playing chess either by himself, or with Yohan Kokuchouin. When Yohan question's Ban Mido's moves, explaining that Ban Mido defy's all logic, the Voodoo King tells Yohan that he shouldn't try to explain everything with logic. The Voodoo King is usually seen playing chess and seems to know the Archive's contents enough to challenge its predictions by introducing new pawns into his plans. Sarai Kagenuma claimed to know all of the secrets of the Infinity Fortress, meaning that the Voodoo King did as well. The Voodoo King is extremely powerful, with Stigmas in three eyes, one of them in the center of his forehead. He has been shown easily subduing, and later killing, Fuyuki Shido, even in his full Chimera beast form. He just as effortlessly defeats Emishi Haruki, Kakei Sakura, Uryuu Toshiki, Teshimine Takeru, Radou Ren, Haruki Kaoru, Natsuki Amon, and Agi Ryuuhou all at once in a single move when the group attempts to gang up on him. It was mentioned by Jouya Kanou, who had access to all histories, that the Voodoo King is the man who laid waste to the clan of sorcerers led by the Witch Queen. The Voodoo King mentions that Kyoji Kagami's position in the Brain Trust was only achieved through his aid. Powers and Abilities The Voodoo King possesses 3 Stigmas. The Voodoo King wields the Power of Darkness. He can focus all of the world's negative energy to bring about absolute destruction, all in a single instant. During the Ogre Battle, when Raitei had became the Lord of Creation, the Voodoo King was able to match him move for move. The Voodoo King was unscathed by the full force of Raitei's attacks. In the end, he was able to perfectly annihilate Raitei, who was the true essence of the Infinity Fortress (the true essence of all things). In an earlier battle, Takeru Teshimine attacked the Voodoo King with Platnium Tonfas, which resonated with his body, disrupting his internals, only to have no effect. The Voodoo King demonstrated the ability to utilize Telekinesis, through use of his cloth. His cloth demonstrated the power to shatter organs with a single blow. The Voodoo King also seems to be unaffected by Amon Natsuki's life absorption, and unaffected by the effects of the Beltline, which saps away one's strength and placing them into a state of fatigue very quickly. The Voodoo King is also one of the characters that exists outside of time and space, and exists within his own frame of time. He is also able to move through dimensions and logic walls unaided. Category:Characters Category:Male